kallipolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Lloyd
"Raine is not your master - fear is. You listen to my words, while my weapons speak! Power. Fear. These are my weapons. If you could only comprehend the truth of the depths... I wouldn't need to drive it into your skulls." -Lloyd History A mercenary from the Isles, the merciless Lloyd would write his history in blood on the decks of countless ships, before killing a Raine Knight and taking his armor for himself. Traveling to Atlantis, he challenged the knights for a place among their ranks. Fighting with a morningstar and a curved shortsword, he defeated all challengers, and even fought King Raine to a standstill. The Raine Knights, demoralized by the recent loss of Lorn Longstaff and Butcher Knight Kade, accepted him as their new Captain. King Raine was not pleased with this, but his knights had chosen. He did not trust Lloyd, but could not deny that there was no warrior more capable then him. Personality Dark-hearted, chosen for might rather then virtue, Lloyd would have horrified Lorn and Kade, had either of them been unlucky enough to survive to see his rise. He is cynical and underhanded, willing to do anything, no matter how degrading, in the name of victory. He does not truly understand the ideals of the Raine Knights, and is an indifferent foe of the Deep Ones at best. He represents a shift in the ethos of the Knights, from one of duty to an embracing of strength and might, whatever the source. For those who know him by reputation, Lloyd himself presents a disappointing figure. Dull-eyed and removed; a curt and humorless man, he appears consumed by a sullen melancholy that belies his profound cruelty. War of the Philosopher-Kings Lloyd would lead the Raine Knights in every engagement during the war, establishing a reputation for cruelty and the wholesale slaughter of enemy populations. He would be at the forefront of the Invasion of the Great River, and the primary advocate of shedding dead weight in the army. It was he who desecrated the temples of Ta-al Kayji, tearing down many a shrine to the Maker. He would lead the Raine Knights again in the war with Guilddon, sacking many towns and putting their inhabitants to the sword. In World's End, he would do the same to the islands of Karres, directing the Raine Knights to perform untold atrocities. In mainland World's End, he and his knights would meet their match in the Vampire Spawn, troops just as bloodthirsty and ruthless as they. By the war's conclusion, Lloyd would have established a reputation for himself as a butcher and reaver crueler then Raine himself, hated across the world. Lloyd would come under the service of Lorelei the Reborn, who would bind him to her will the Blue Vow. In the course of his service to her, he would kill Jamkas Wolfswift. He would try to turn his knights against King Raine, only to be slain by him. Category:Atlantis Category:Water Genasi Category:Raine Knights Category:Four Tales Category:Dead